


Morning

by l0rd_p01



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0rd_p01/pseuds/l0rd_p01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a webbonso oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

\- Mark…

\- Zzz…

\- Marrrk…

\- Zzz…

\- MAAAAARK!

\- Ugh… What, when?…Fer…FERNANDO! What are you doing in _my_ room?! And why are you laying on my chest?!

\- Please go and make me a tea.

\- …

\- Mark, why are you staring me?

\- It's three o'clock. _Morning_ , Fernando, and you woke me up to make you a tea! I need to rest... and you too!

\- Yeah, but the race starts at 2 p.m...

\- Okay, just fuck off.

\- Hmm…

\- Fer… Fernando… Wha… What are you doing?

\- I thought it's obvious. I'm smelling your hair.

\- …

\- …

\- Fernando… And what...?

\- I thought you are clever enough to notice if somebody kissed you. Ugh, what did you do with Ann?

\- Shut up and do it again.

\- …

\- …

\- Mark…

\- Yeah?

\- Now please make me a tea!


End file.
